


There will come a day..

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 10, kind of a poem kind of not, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness





	There will come a day..

There will come a day when I will apologize.  
There will come a day when I will regret.  
There will come a day when I will smile again.  
There will come a day when I will have forgotten what all of this was about.  
There will come a day when I will stop hoping.  
There will come a day when I will stop caring.  
There will come a day when I will have forgiven you.  
There will come a day when we will be okay.  
There will come a day when everything will be great.  
There will come a day when our fears will seem pointless.  
There will come a day when we'll stop trying.  
There will come a day when we'll stop running.  
There will come a day when we will stop hiding.  
There will come a day when we'll stop lying.  
There will come a day when we will say the truth.  
There will come a day when all our fears will come true.  
There wil come a day when we'll stop crying.  
There wil come a day when we'll stop screaming.  
There will come a day when we'll be just stories.  
There will come a day when we'll be forgotten.  
There will come a day..but that day is not today.


End file.
